


Monster Bites Aren't That Dangerous

by monmonggie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Wonkyun, kid Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmonggie/pseuds/monmonggie
Summary: Where Hoseok and Changkyun protect their son.





	Monster Bites Aren't That Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo to whoever reads this, I'm here with a wonkyun one shot!  
> I wanted to write about kid Jooheon for weeks and I'm glad I finally did. If I'll come up with another idea I might continue with this setting.
> 
> As always, I'm sorry about any grammatical mistakes since English isn't my native language. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! I'd love to hear opinions, please let me know what you think about it :)

It was late at night and the background music of the end of the movie was playing quietly.

Changkyun’s head laid on Hoseok’s chest and he was smiling as the older’s fingers were running through his hair in a slow relaxing movement.

 

When the music stopped and the only signs of light in the room were the little rays of light coming from the crack under the door, the black haired male captured the younger in his arms, making him slightly turn around and place his head on his shoulder.

 

“Can I?” he hummed sweetly into the gap between his shoulder and his neck.

“Go on baby.”

 

Changkyun placed his lips on Hoseok’s neck, owning a small groan when his warm breath hit his exposed skin.

He smirked and started sucking on his skin, marking him as his, holding him close.

Hoseok held his breath, trying not to make too much noise.

But it was hard to control himself.

 

He always felt thin skinned next to Chnagkyun. When he was beside him, he felt like a single kiss could turn him on like nothing could.

And it was understandable in his eyes, because everything about Changkyun was appealing.

 

As the brown haired male let go and moved his hand on the mark he left, the sound of the door opening made the couple turn both of their heads around to face their little sobbing son, holding his favorite teddy bear.

Changkyun quickly got off Hoseok and kneeled in front of the six years old boy.

 

“Jooheonie, what happened?” He frowned in worry.

“T-the monster…”

“What about the monster? Is everything okay?” He gently wiped his little tears.

“I-it came to eat Shownu and I woke up and took him here quickly but the monster will come back and I don’t want it to eat Shownu and if it’ll eat him he might come after me and eat me too and I,” He caught his breath and continued, “I need you to protect us Daddy,” He pouted his lips, looked down to his teddy bear and then up to his father.

Changkyun chuckled and took Jooheon in his arms, placing him on the bed next to Hoseok.

“We won’t let a cruel monster eat our baby,” Hoseok said and pinched the child’s cheeks.

“And Shownu too,” Changkyun said and laid beside Jooheon.

 

“Now go to sleep baby boy, it’s already late,” Hoseok said and kissed Jooheon on his forehead.

“What about me?” Changkyun puppy eyed his husband.

“Daddy is jealous,” Jooheon sighed and made both of them laugh.

“Go to sleep too, my grown up baby,” He said and gave him a sweet quick kiss on his lips.

 

\--

On the morning of the day after, Hoseok’s chest felt heavy.

When he opened his eyes, he saw two smiley eyes looking at him.

“Good morning Daddy!” He shouted in happiness and hugged the older tightly.

 

Hoseok stretched his arms as much as he could with a six years old boy sitting on him while he scanned the room in a fast gaze, noticing his husband smiling at him from the other side of the room.

“Good morning Jooheonie, did you sleep well?” He smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

The child nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Thank you for protecting us from the monster Daddy! Next time I’ll make sure that you won’t get hurt again!” He hugged him once again.

“Hurt? Did I get hurt?” He asked in confusion.

“Your neck, didn’t it hurt when it bit you?” Jooheon looked at him with two big wide eyes.

 

As Changkyun choked in emmberassmant in the corner, Hoseok let out a giggle and patted Jooheon’s head.

“It’s okay little one, it didn’t hurt at all. It must have been a baby monster.”

“Good! But shouuldn’t you treat it?” He said with a concerned look, making Changkyun choke even more.

“Oh, don’t worry baby, monster bites aren’t that dangerous,” He said in a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder why I called Jooheon's teddy bear Shownu, I suck when it comes to names, so much that I once called my own teddy bear "Bear"  
> I decided to let it be until I'll come up with another idea but I couldn't, SO I'M SORRY
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
